This invention relates to gable top containers formed of paperboard or the like which include panels movable or extensible to form a pouring spout, and more particularly to tactile indicia on such gable to indicate the end of the gable which can open to form such a spout.
Typically, one end of the gable top is constructed in such a manner that inwardly folded and sealed end panels can be readily extensible when the seal is broken to form a pouring spout through positive outward movement of such end panels to an outwardly folded position. While panels at the other end of the gable may be opened, this is not intended and this can be done only with great difficulity and usually with accompanying tearing of gable material at such wrong end. To avoid opening the gable top at the wrong end, prior art gable type containers have visual indicia printed on the end that is desired to be opened. Words such as "open", with and without an arrow or other visual indicia, have been printed along the side of the gable adjacent the top end intended to form the spout. Such an indicia is satisfactory only under certain conditions, for example, when there is adequate light or when the user is not sight impaired; however, in the dark or being used by a sight impaired person such visible indicia is entirely inadequate. Opening the proper end becomes a hit or miss option with frequent opening of the wrong end of the container gable.